


Walk alone: last Time Lord

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: 13th Doctor with her feels and friends [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark Thirteenth Doctor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Happy birthday doctor who, Hugging, Hurt Thirteenth Doctor, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Thirteenth Doctor, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Prison, River song is alive, Sad, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Two Shot, Why Did I Write This?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: AU: The Doctor has a weird dream that seems real but she wakes up in prison. Little does she know someone will be coming to save her. (Waiting for the new trailer. If it comes out today and ignoring the haters on a beautiful show about change)  (Now a series)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: 13th Doctor with her feels and friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

She was quiet and they didn’t like it. She was never quiet. She is always talking no ranting about something. The Doctor moved around the console of her ship not saying a word. Why? Why was she so silent? “Doc?” Graham was the first to say anything. He knew that the Doctor answers him most of the time. Graham was unsure, however. “Doc are you alright?” Graham asked looking at her, but she didn’t meet his eyes. The Doctor let out a breath and wiped her face. Was she crying? She never cries. She is always so happy.

“I’m fine. Why do you keep asking? Leave it alone please!” the Doctor snapped at them in a voice that they never heard from her before. She then let out another breath and shook her head and closed her eyes. “I’m always fine,” she added looking down before she looked down to the burn mark on her hand from when she returned to Gallifrey. She shook her head. ‘They don’t know me. The things I’ve done. My home, my other friends. The……the war…’ She thought before she looked at her new friends who looked sad, confused, and concerned. However, the Doctor turned around and looked down not meeting the eyes of them. Should she tell them? Tell them that she is the last of her kind again. Other than the Master whom she still can’t find. She may never find him, and she needs to find him, however. Ask him about this Timeless child and……. the Doctor cut off when she felt a prickle in her chest. She felt this before way back in…..Her thoughts cut off when she yelled in pain and fell to the ground. “Only one heart!” she cried. “Only one heart!” she repeated as the others ran over to her.

“Doctor? Doctor?” Yaz said looking at the others who got down to their knees. “You have two hearts?” Yaz asked the Doctor who gave her an annoyed look. Ryan laughed a little as Graham took the Doctor’s head onto his lap.

“What do we do Doctor?” Ryan asked looking at Yaz who stood up and walked over to the doors. Ryan watched her and looked at the Doctor who was crying out in pain.

“hit…hit the left. Side.. and yes, Yaz I have two hearts,” the Doctor said pain dripping from her voice. Graham nodded slowly and hit the Doctor’s chest hard. “Hit…..hit me again please,” the Doctor cried voice getting weaker and weaker as a tear fell down her face. The Doctor’s eyes closed, and she fell into Graham’s arms.

“Doc? Doc?” Graham said shaking the Doctor gently, but she didn’t wake. “Doc?” Graham asked again but again she did not wake.

The Doctor woke pounding. Was it her head or the door? The Doctor did not know for sure. “Get up! Come on we have to go before they notice you are gone,” a voice said making the Doctor open her eyes.

“What?” she asked looking around to see that she was not in the T.A.R.D.I.S but back in her cell. Was that a dream? A weird dream. Or was something that will happen or did it happen? “Whose there?” the Doctor asked getting to her feet and putting her hand to her side. It hurt for some reason, but she does not remember why. She looked around to see tally marks everywhere. “The silence?” she asked as she walked over to the door. “Who this is?” she asked taking her hand off her side. She then looked down when she felt blood. _‘Why am I bleeding?’_ she thought. After a few moments she heard the door unlock and the Doctor had to look away because of the light. How long was she in this prison?

“Hello sweetie,” The Doctor felt tears in her eyes. River? How can she be here? The Doctor didn’t care, however. River was here. “Doctor it's me,” River added when The Doctor didn’t say anything as she felt weak. Was it from the wound on her side or the fact that she has not slept in who knows how long? Or was it because of River being right there in front of her? The Doctor’s eyes were blinded with tears.

“River?” the Doctor questioned staring off into space. The Doctor let out a breath before she fell into River’s arms.

The next time the Doctor woke was not in her cell but in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Her beautiful ship and River. “I like what you’ve done with the place,” River said walking over to her and the Doctor smiled a little, but she didn’t say anything as she felt pain in her side. River held out her hand and smiled at her. The Doctor took her hand and stood up weakly. “How did you end up there Sweetie? I love the new body,” The Doctor blushed at her wife, but she didn’t say anything as River ran a hand through her hair. “It’s ok you don’t have to say it. Are you traveling with anyone?” River asked the Doctor who blinked and shook her head.

“They think I’m dead. I’m okay with that,” The Doctor said looking down at her prison outfit. Red was not her color. It might have been in the past, but it wasn’t this body’s color It just proves how much blood in on her hands. So much blood.

“Are you really. I told you once not to travel alone. It messes with your mind,” River told her looking around. “I think maybe you should go to them. I would also like to meet them. I’ve never get to meet your friends,” River added looking up to the Doctor who let out a breath.

“A lot has happened. A lot that I’m unsure of and..” the Doctor cut off when River pulled her into her arms. They just sat there for a while hugging. The Doctor didn’t realize that she had fallen asleep in her wife’s arms.


	2. Does anyone hear her?

River looked at the Doctor asleep in his arms. What happened to her? Why was she in prison and why is she holding this in? River ran her hand through the Doctor’s hair with a slight smile on her face. Despite everything, she was happy to see the Doctor and she was going to stay with her if she was not going to tell her friends that she was alive. Not well but alive. “Sweetie?” River asked running her hand through the Doctor’s hair. The Doctor opened her amber eyes and hummed calmy, but she didn’t say anything. “How are you feeling?” River asked The Doctor who closed her eyes and hummed again.

“I……” The Doctor tried but her voice failed her. River let out a sigh and smiled warmly at her. The Doctor smiled back but it dropped quickly. River sighed again as she nodded. She knows that the Doctor might now say anything at the moment. However, she didn’t know if this body of hers will tell anything that his bugging her. “It doesn’t matter. Right,” The Doctor stood giving her a fake smile and clapped her hands together. River looked at her and sighed. “Where do you want to go?” The Doctor said as she walked over to the console. River stood as well and hug her head.

“I think you should go to your friends. I would like to meet them,” River changed her. The Doctor turned around because her back was facing her and let out a breath. She stared at River for a while before she nodded slowly and didn’t say anything. Soon the TARDIS made that noise and the two were where heading to earth.

The Doctor stood at the door to the TARDIS staring at it. River sighed and looked at her. “You can do this Sweetie. They will understand. Mum and dad did,” River told the doctor breaking her hearts. She just said, Amy and Rory. She missed them but she can’t think about that now. She needs to worry about telling her fam that she is not dead and the whole she was in prison thing. 

“I know,” the Doctor said simply as she took a deep breath and opened the door. She then opened the doors before she walked out but she looked back at River who nodded. The Doctor looked around and smiled a little when she saw Graham’s house. She did miss them but, how can she face them? For they don’t know her. How can they know her? River is the only one left alive that does know her. She should just fly away in the box with her and let her friends have a life. There is no life with her. Not anymore anyway.

“Sweetie?” River asked the Doctor who stood by the TARDIS doors watching. River looked at the Doctor who had head in her hands now.

“I can't do it,” The Doctor said before she ran back into the TARDIS. River saw tears in her eyes and sighed but she was worried. The Doctor would do anything to see her friends again. Why is this time any different?”

“Do you want me to got get them? If they are there?” River asked looking through the doors. The Doctor however didn’t say anything, so River took that as a yes. So, River walked up to the door and nocked slowly. She waited for a little bit and looked back to the TARDIS and sighed. _‘They might not believe me.’_ River thought when she heard someone opening the door. When the door opened River saw an older man with tear stains on his face.

“May I help you?” he asked wiping the tears from his eyes. River took a deep breath and smiled a little.

“Yes, um this might be hard to believe but I’m the Doctor’s wife and well, she’s here,” River said meeting his eyes. Graham’s eyes winded.

“What do you mean she’s here? She died,” Graham asked looking at the TARDIS. “Is she in there? I don’t believe you,” Graham added looking at River who looked at the TARDIS.

“All right. Sweetie. I think one of your friends is here,” River called out to the TARDIS. Graham watched as The Doctor stepped out with tears in her eyes. Her eyes were blood-shot, and it looks like she has not slept in weeks. She looked broken. Graham has never seen the Doctor like this before. What could have chased this

“Graham?” the Doctor breathed before she dropped to the ground with the tears pouring out of her eyes. Graham ran out of the house to be with her. River stood back and smiled a little, but she was still worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait this is a hard story to write. I’ve never written River before. Also, this is the ending of this part. As I said this is a two-shot but don’t worry about the fact that it ended weird. It ends like this because I will work on another part of this series. Thanks again for reading and I will see you in my next story

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Doctor Who day everyone. I wanted to write something and this came in my mind. I’m sorry if it’s a little messy its been a while since I’ve written Doctor Who. Thanks all for reading and tell me what you think. Should I write another CH or should this be a one-shot? Thanks again and I will see you next time. I’ll be doing another Doctor Who story today but I just need to figure out what it will be about and which Doctor. Thanks again- Vox


End file.
